Imagines: Supernatural
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of SPN imagines. R&R.
1. Walking in on Bobby and Crowley kissing

You were tired as you got to Bobby's house, hoping the hunter will put you up for the night. You knocked on the door and getting no answer, you opened it.

"Bobby! Its me." You called out, "I knocked, but you-"

You freeze when you take in the scene.

Bobby and Crowley were making out on the sofa, unaware that you were in the room. It was like watching a car wreck, you couldn't look away. But when Bobby gropes Crowleys ass, you knew it was enough.

"What the doodly fuck?" you yelled, watching as they sprung apart, "Man, I don't want to see old men sucking face!"

You then go into the house to the bathroom, shaking your head.

"Man, they boys are gonna freak when they find out what you were doing on the sofa."

**AN: I decided to do the imagine fics and it will be a series. This would have been my reaction if I saw these two for the first time.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	2. Charlie helping you wipe your records

You walked into the war room, stretching your arms as you see Charlie at your computer.

"Sup, Charlie." You say.

"Hey (Y/N). Look I finally got your records."

"Ah, awesome." You say, going to Charlie's computer. She was helping you wipe your records, so the next time you go to a new town; they won't put an APB on you.

"What is this, this public disturbance?"

"Oh, I worked in a museum for a bit and I was messing around with the dinosaur bones."

"How?"

"Hang on; I got it in my phone."

You take out your phone, giggling as you looked for the picture. When you found it, you show it to Charlie, who burst out laughing.

It was a photo of you with a T-Rex skeleton and you were in the mouth, pretending you were screaming. You know that day you could get in trouble, but it was so worth it.

"It made a hell of a wallpaper." You said with a snicker as Charlie let out another laugh.

**AN: Another one with Charlie, whom I just love.**

**I got the idea from a psych episode when Shawn did that too and I just loved it.**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	3. Dog Grooming

"Crowley, you sure that this is a good idea?" you ask.

"Of course it is, pet." Crowley said with a smirk, "Now don't be afraid, they can smell fear."

You gulp as towards the hellhounds, wearing those special glasses that allows you to see the. Now, you have gone against a hellhound, and won (barely). But you still can't believe how…fluffy they are. Now, Crowley wanted you to help groom them.

"Crowley, they're dogs, can't they groom themselves?"

"They need some help, (y/n). They can't get to some places."

You move closer to the large dogs, armed with just a hairbrush. You tentatively ran the brush over the fur, wondering just how it's so soft. The hound suddenly growled when you pulled on a knot, and whatever was left of your bravery fled.

With a shriek, you ran to our Volkswagen beetle and threw yourself inside. You slam the door close, locked it and rolled up your window.

"Y/N/." Crowley drawled out, looking at you through the window.

"No, Crowley!" you shriek, "Sucker someone else!"

Crowley just looked at you in amusement, but you just glared at the demon. You were not going near those dogs again.

**AN: I kinda had fun with this one. This will be my reaction with the hellhounds, I will be shitting myself in fear.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	4. Driving Lessons

"Guys, are you sure about this?"

" (Y/N), this is the only way you could learn." Sam said from the backseat.

"Yeah, if there is a hunt that both me and Sam are out of commission, it's up to you to get us out of there."

You nod as you stare the empty lot, you couldn't shake off your nervousness.

Sam and Dean decided to teach you to drive. One of the problems is that you are only five feet, so you had to be all p in the front just to reach the pedals. The second problem is, you are driving the impala.

The impala is sacred, especially to Dean. You scared that if you somehow manage to crash it, that you will break it badly.

Following Dean Instructions, you put the car in drive and start the engine. You slowly start to move the car, groaning loudly as you swerved the car. Your brothers stayed quiet until Dean sighed.

"You know, (Y/N), you could go a little faster."

Your nervousness snaps and you floor it, making the three of you scream as the car went fast and you were swerving erratically.

"The brakes, (Y/N)! the brakes!" Dean screamed as you stepped on the brakes, and the impala came to a screeching halt. The three of you panted heavily, trying to calm your breathing.

"Um, Dean?"

"Yeah, (Y/N)?"

"I think…I might have wet myself."

**AN: This might be me if I ever learned to drive. When I write this, all I could think of that episode of Bob's Burgers when Tina drove her dads car and crashed it. **

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	5. Stealing with the King of Hell

You nervously look to the side, wondering if anybody was going to walk by.

"Crowley, hurry up!" you whispered.

Crowley was groaning as he tried to get to the snacks from the machine. You don't know why you two were actually doing this, but it just happened.

Crowley then stood up with a grin of triumph.

"What you got?" you asked with a smile, which made him grin.

"I got all of these." He said, showing a snickers, a kit kat, a pop tart and a chex mix in his hands.

You smile at the cache and grin up at him.

Score.

**AN: This is a really short imagine, but that scene with Crowley at the vending machine jut made me giggle. I would probably do this with the king of hell. LOL.**

**Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	6. Playing Darts

You had a shitty day.

You woke up late for your job, you stubbed your toe, you got your car dented and you got soaked with rain. You also haven't heard from Crowley. Your relationship with the King of Hell was complicated; mostly you guys just enjoy each other's company.

So now, you were at your favorite bar, playing darts to vent your frustration. You threw one dart and suddenly, Crowley appeared.

"Ah, (Y/N), I-woah!" he moved to the side as he fell to the floor, nearly missing his head.

"Fuck, Crowley." You screeched, running up to him, "Fuck, Crowley, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, love" he said as you helped him up. He looked to the wall and saw all the darts on the wall.

"Bad day, love?" he asked, making you sigh and nod.

"Come on, love." He said, taking your arm, "I'll buy you those fruity drinks with those little umbrellas and you can tell me about your day."

You smile as you took his arm, finally feeling the day behind you.

**AN: Who couldn't resist a drink from Crowley? I also like the fruity drinks with the little umbrellas. **

**I liked this imagine. **

**Anyway comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	7. Advice

"(Y/N)!"

You jump and look to the side and saw Castiel looking at you.

"God, Cas, don't scare me like that."

"My apologies, but I must ask you something of great importance."

You frown and sit on the bed.

"Sure, Cas. Shoot."

"You see, it's about Dean. About how I…feel about him. I would like to him about my…feelings."

You couldn't help but smirk, realizing what he was asking for.

"Cas, are you asking me how to tell Dean you love him?"

"Yes."

You couldn't help but giggle at his ultra-serious look on Castiel's face.

"Well, usually I would say take him out to dinner and dancing, but that's not going to fly with you guys. I think you should just tell him."

"You believe it's that simple?" Castiel asked.

"Many things in life are simple." you said.

Castiel nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, (Y/N). I appreciate the advice."

Castiel flew away and at first you couldn't help but grin. You can't wait to see Deans face later. But at the same time, you feel somber, hoping and praying that these two will be together.

They deserve it.

**AN: ****A cutie but also a little angsty imagine. My babies!**

**the imagine for you is; Imagine Cas coming to you for advice on how to tell Dean loves him**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	8. Hey Jude

Dean was woken up by an elbow in his gut. He jerked awake and lookd next to him.

Castiel was having a nightmare.

"Cas." Dean whispered, shaking Castiel's arm, "Cas, baby, wake up."

Castiel woke up with as start, gasping and panting loudly as tears fell from his eyes. He then cuddled into Dean's chest, taking deep breaths. Dean rubbed his back and started to whisper,

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad.

Take a song and make it better

Remember, to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better"

Castiels breathing slowed as his eyes drooped down. Dean smiled as he kissed Castiels forehead.

"Don't worry, angel. I will keep you safe."

**AN: A tiny destiel imagine. Maybe I will expand on this.**

**The imagine for this is; Imagine Dean singing Hey Jude to help Cas sleep**

**Anyway, comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	9. Serenade

They were doing it again.

Dean and Cas were eye-fucking each other again.

Augh, the tension room is so bad that it's like they were doing it right there in front of you.

Augh, so gross.

You are pretending to be researching for the next hunt, but you were secretly glancing at the two men, who were n a deep talk that they barely noticed you. A song popped into your head and you snickered.

"Can you feeeeel the loooooove tonight?" you sang under your breath, giggling at the looks on the boys faces; Dean looked like he was going to strangle you and Castiel just tiled his head in confusion.

It's the perfect song for them.

**AN: ****Just a little imagine fanfic, this is such a adorable concept, which is Imagine singing Do you feel the love tonight whenever Dean and Cas are alone**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


End file.
